Her Snow Knight
by RavineWreyn
Summary: [Frozen AU] Elsa, feared Snow Queen of Arendelle resided up in the snowy mountains, set her purpose to maintain peace and prosperity of her kingdom from afar. Hans, fearless Admiral Westergaard of the Southern Isles, youngest of thirteen sons, chose a different path when offered one. [Co-Written by FOW on Discord]
1. Peasant

**This story is based on my ongoing roleplay with a fellow Helsa shipper, FOW, in discord, though she had adjusted some things to make it flow better as a story. The spacing comes from the ever-changing perspective from our back and forth replies. Credit to her for editing it all, my job is to simply bring it forth to the public.**

* * *

Hans had known from the beginning it was a fool's errand. Mere mortals did not challenge the likes of magic, and especially not in its own realm. But, Weselton and the Isles had a deal about protection. He would have to protect the Duchy, as Admiral- but this was going beyond his job description, by far.

He and the Duke were welcomed guests in Arendelle, for 'trade', they said. The Princess and her counsel ran the country, but Hans knew their plans were for treason. He never let on. He even flirted with the Princess. No-one said everyone had to die, they only had to conquer. If the Princess liked him, perhaps not all of Arendelle's royalty had to die. The Duke had other plans, but he didn't especially care. They would discreetly set out in the early morning to begin their treasonous journey.

When they made it up to the mountain, he was chilled to the bone the whole way, and praying his horse would be better off. The Duke was absent, leaving him in charge of his men, and a senior Weselton guard in charge of the others.

He was in awe of the Queen's ice castle. It was beautiful, immaculate in its clarity. Just looking at it stung him with the chill, he couldn't imagine what it was like inside.

He ordered his men to stand back and go in second to the Weselton guards. He had a dark feeling that things were going to go horribly awry. He realized, gazing up at this massive castle, that the only way to get his men out alive _might _be to become a traitor.

.

It had always been her sole decision in leaving Arendelle under her sister's watch, she and her counsel anyway, for the Princess was far more capable in terms of handling the people. Anna was able to understand and mingle with their subjects, something Elsa struggled with even still. While it was the second born sister who stayed, Elsa had still retained the crown and the title of Queen. Arendelle was still hers to rule, even from afar. Her decision had mostly been based with the fact that she wielded magic, and while Anna had been nothing but accepting with her older sister's ability, Elsa still did not find her birthplace quite so comfortable or appealing as her kingdom of isolation, her palace of ice.

The distance between the Queen and her kingdom had invited men of wicked intentions, of course, with the alluring riches and highly strategic kingdom. So many seemed to think that Arendelle's rule was weakened by Elsa's constant distance from the true throne. Many attempted to persuade the Princess to bend to their will and agree to deals and trades that benefited them more than Arendelle, but each attempt had been fruitless. The one who they _truly_ had to deal with was far up and away, tucked in the mountain.

From the moment the Queen had woken up that day, there was already a different feeling residing deep within her, a different wind blowing, brushing against her skin as she overlooked the vast expanse of snow-covered mountains that surrounded the one she had called her own. It was only some hours later in the day that she heard the cacophony just outside the tall ice doors of her castle, the disturbance made by those foolish enough to try their hand at meeting The Queen.

Leaning back in her icy throne, sitting in the middle of the grand castle throne room facing the entrance, she could not help but raise her eyebrow. This would be interesting. Visitors with swords.

A wave of her hand commanded the ice doors to open at the behest of her magic, ice growling and grinding over ice, daring those outside to come and face her.

.

Hans watched the doors open, and something about it shook him to his core, in a way he hadn't felt in- some years, actually. He could think of one occasion. One that he had, for a time, thought to be a dream. He looked to his crew and saw some unease there, as well.

The Duke's men, however, did not know this fear. Their leader began to lead the charge.

Hans' men almost began to step forward, but Hans reached out an arm to stop them, in silence.

The Duke's men didn't notice, as they charged in with crossbows and swords.

Hans saw his own men with their weapons, but each around him wore a different expression of doubt, fear, uncertainty. They must have seen the same in Hans.

None of _his_ questioned his orders- none of the _Duke's_ noticed them.

"The Duke of Weselton sends his regards!" The ill-fated Captain of the guard blustered, charging in to lead the attack, with perhaps half a dozen men to storm the small palace.

"Daft fool." Hans muttered to the cold air, and petted his horse's neck instead, as if they had come here for some other purpose altogether. His own sword was sheathed. It was against Isles tradition to draw it to start a war, or that was what he had been taught.

.

_"The Duke of Weselton sends his regards!" _

The sound of charging men reverberated and reflected off the walls of her castle, echoing in the fairly empty place with only her as it's resident, words filled with the passion of burning rage and loyalty to the one that had sent him forward. The eyes across from her were as dark as his sword's glint in the winter sun, and almost as cold.

The first arrow flew through the air from one of the crossbowmen, precisely aimed at her head. An ice wall rose from the floor before her, blocking its path. The silver tip halted mere inches from her cheek.

The ice disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, the arrow clattering to the ground uselessly as she rose to her feet before her aggressor.

"And I shall receive them as I please."

A step forward sent her magic across the slick ice floor, letting it climb each aggressor's legs, each man halted mid-step as it quickly reached as high as their waists.

Elsa never had the intention to fight, she would rather avoid it above all else, but when someone came for her, to come with the hope of claiming her head as a trophy, then Elsa would readily defend herself and her domain.

Another arrow narrowly missed her shoulder, grazing against the skin before lodging itself into the wall behind her. She didn't flinch at its sting. She raised her hand and with a flick, sending sharp ice through the crossbows, shattering each one into pieces. Her entrapping ice had now reached their necks, forcing those who had wielded swords to drop them onto the floor with a discordant clangor.

She delicately, gracefully made her way toward the one who had led the charge. The Captain, if she guessed correctly.

He still bore the same burning rage in his eyes, though now she could see the glint of fear in them as well when she had come close, his jaws tightening.

_"Witch!"_

She wanted to laugh. People did love to throw that one at her, and while it _did_ hurt the first time, she had grown far beyond that by now.

However, before she could respond, she caught sight of another group of men outside. This group had been much better at making decisions, and Elsa found them far more intriguing than the fools who charged in blindly.

"Come in," her eyes found the auburn-haired man. "Don't be shy."

She could see a leader when faced with one, no matter how young he may have seemed, compared to the one she had entrapped in her ice.

.

Hans turned to an older man on his left, and handed the man the reins to his horse. "Stay here, and when I motion for you to leave, take my horse, and go home." He said quietly. "Tell me, many years ago, do you recall...?"

"Aye, boy. I think we all do, right now."

"Somehow, that's encouraging." Hans thumped the man on his shoulder. "Take care of the ship, and my horse. Tell the Isles the truth, it will make for quite a story."

He stepped forward, as the Ice Queen bade him. He raised his hands a bit as he approached, and slowly brought them to his swordbelt, where he unbuckled the sword from his side to hold in front of him, more like a peace offering than a gesture of war.

"Parley, your Majesty?" He suggested, with a lighter and sweeter tone. He noted the men she had nearly killed. Likely_ had_ killed, if they remained stuck there long enough.

"I'm not sure if anyone outside of the Isles says that on land, but it's a tidy word for the purpose." He spoke as if they were conducting normal every-day talks, and not as if his life lay on the line.

.

Elsa watched one man converse with the other, too low for her to hear, before the leader turned and stepped forward. Her piercing eyes watched every step closely, looking out for any sign of a threat, eyeing the way he had raised his hands, then a movement toward his sword belt- but slowly. Slowly enough to be allowed. Then he held his sword to her. Peace, not war.

_'Parley.'_

The moment that word was spoken, along with her_ title_, the Captain by her side had turned his head sharply (to the best of his half-frozen ability), eyes glaring. This was not part of the plan, it seemed, for him to speak to her in such a way instead of attempting to kill her on the spot.

The corner of the Queen's lips tugged before she turned her back at him in her silent agreement to his suggestion, but she listened intently for his approach, to know how close it might be. Making her way back toward her throne, she only turned her body back to face him once she stood right in front of it. The Queen in her castle; a pale glittering icon in a sea of smooth, clear ice.

This was her way of arranging how people would see her, a careful construction of poise and power to show them who was in charge, no matter how they might outnumber her.

"And what do they call you, Sir?" She could not help it, the curiosity that had taken the best of her, for she had only found this man to be as intriguing as he was... attractive.

.

Hans waited until she turned back to him to move forward. Only then did he walk, and even then, he halted alongside the Duke's Captain. He did not acknowledge the man. Hans knew better than to get too close to the woman in charge, lest he seem like a threat. He would put himself at the level of the other man, instead. The man she defeated so quickly, so soundly. He would not _dare_ to assume he was better.

"Admiral Hans Westergaard, your Majesty. Or, 'Prince Hans Westergaard of the Southern Isles', if you insist on the blood titles. Begging your pardon, I prefer the one I earned." He spoke calmly, and ignored the Duke's Captain glaring at him.

"The Duke is under the Isles' protection, however I think he has rather stretched my _'protection'_ too far. _Protection_ I will provide,_ Engaging in war_ is not his business to begin, therefore I have no need to take his orders, and even less desire to, in this case." He gestured to Elsa, as if she proved his point simply by existing. He knelt a moment to set his sword at his feet, and returned to standing. The Isles had a lot of traditions among nobles, when it came to swords. Old-fashioned and ancient though they were, Hans quite liked them, and abided by those very old and antiquated ways.

Peace talks weren't meant to be had with sword in-hand, and the gesture showed his intentions well.

_"Prince Hans Westergaard."_ She let the words roll out of her mouth, tasting his name against her tongue, Elsa set her eyes upon him, and him only. The Southern Isles had been one of Arendelle's closest neighboring kingdoms, though the relation between the two was truly distant. They had simply existed among one another, trading goods for the sake of their own kingdoms, and little else. If she was to be truthful, she never expected to see one of the King's many sons to face her, let alone under the Duke of Weselton's order. Fortunately for him, the prince was very clear on his opinion of that order.

Should she think about it optimistically, she might have thought he had a certain _respect _toward her. But, Elsa was not her younger sister. No, Hans' words had been rather sweet and light, _controlled._ he was good at what he did, he knew it, and she would not let herself be so easily swayed.

"Well then, what is it that you desire, Prince Hans?"

"What do you think you're doing?!" The Captain barked, finally speaking out against the frost threatening his tongue, expressing his clear disagreement of the prince's overtly polite tone.

The Captain was as loyal as he could be, Elsa had to admit that as she glanced at him, even when he and his men shivered fruitlessly in her ice. She _should_ release them, she knew. Perhaps later, lest frozen blood spill on her floor and in her wake.

"You traitorous brat!"

Hans looked over to the Captain, impassively. "I'm Saving my men from being slain. Possibly you, too, if you'll shut your idiot mouth." He suggested, looking unimpressed with the Captain. "Or would you like to die as Her majesty's ice statue? My men may only go home to whores in their _brothels_, but they _will _go_ home_. _That _is what I would like from this engagement, and if you had an ounce of sense betwixt your ears you'd have thought to do the same." He returned his gaze to Elsa, to continue talks.

"My life is quite literally in Her Majesty's hands, and I won't pretend for a moment that it isn't. All I ask is that these men go free, mine and his." He nodded toward the Captain. "The Captain is ambitiously brave, and loyal to a fault. It's the Duke's foolishness that concerns me. Under my family's crown, and wasting his time picking fights that he expects me and mine to fight on his behalf. I've seen the unexplainable before and I'm not about to challenge it to a duel. So, what would Her Majesty like in exchange for the lives of these men, fool as they are?"

He was smart enough to know that she could kill him the instant she wanted to- and sharp enough to notice she seemed to be in no hurry to kill the ones who had actually attempted to do the same to her.

"Of course, we'll have to see who among them are wise enough to put down their weapons and go home to their families. They're not getting reinforcements from my ship. I've already given orders that my men go home at a gesture, if Her Majesty will allow it. Along with my horse, I'd hate for it to freeze up here. We, here... seven ice statues and a 'traitor'... are it. Who among you feels lucky today?" Hans didn't bother to look around, just made a vague gesture to emphasize how very small the room was, and how very weak their powers were, keeping his eyes on Elsa, and waiting to see how this played out.

.

Elsa liked this one. She liked the way that Hans was honest with his intention, but spoke with carefully-woven prose that appealed to her. She liked how clear he was in expressing the ill-fate that may befall the men, should the Captain continued to spit his venom against her in her own residence. Indeed, Hans recognized that even she would a limit of patience, which surely would run thin should the Captain not heed his words. She also liked the way the prince expressed the fact that, yes, his life and the lives of the men under their command were laid in her hands, and she would do with them as she liked.

His words pleased her, strangely enough, and she lowered herself to sit on her throne. She crossed one leg over the other as one hand raised to her face's level, wrist flicking as the entrapping ice suddenly melted away, releasing the seven men from their icy cold prisons.

Gasps of breath could be heard, from relief or held shock, she did not really care to know. The men hunched forward, searching for the warmth they now desperately needed.

"Carry my word with you," eyes leering at the Captain, she made sure that he listened to what she was to say. "Anyone who dares to challenge Arendelle or its throne shall meet with a winter's bitter wrath, and I shall deliver it myself." It was a tad too dramatic for her taste, but the sight of the men shivering before her and the addition of Hans' indirect praise over her power and her command, may have driven her to be consumed by the moment.

She could have left it at that, to watch as the men turned even without picking up their weapons from the ground. She could have let them return down to Arendelle, to hopefully be shipped back from whence they came from by her sister later on.

_But,_ the Duke's decision to raise his sword against her -though he was far too pathetic to do it by himself- _did_ concern her, just as Hans had said.

Her eyes were not on the Prince exclusively, but she hoped that he understood that her next words were directed at him. Perhaps it was a decision that she would regret later on, but she needed to take her chance.

"Tell one of your trusted men to deliver my word to the Princess, send these fools back, and never accept any other offering from Weselton. Then," finally turning toward him, she returned to lean back against her throne. "Stay here with me."

.

Hans thought a moment, but seemed only slightly surprised. Was that a flicker of a smile, or was it bemusement?

"I shall return in a moment." He agreed, then stopped and turned to the Captain. "And _you _ask Weselton for me, what_ exactly_ did he expect would happen when he sent an _admiral and a prince_ to start his wars for him? Was it a _trial in the Isles_? Because I expect that to be his next stop. You might want to ask him if he has any _heirs_." Hans glared, and seemed less than amused by the Duke's antics, to say the least.

He left his sword where he had set it, and went out to his men to relay the message to the man he had handed his horse to. They traded brotherly embraces, and he passed a few handshakes to a few men. These were bonds forged in tough times over years, not just blue blood handed a position. He meant it when he called himself 'Admiral' over 'Prince'.

His men began to walk down as Hans returned.

"Go catch up, you'd hate to be late in getting back to your families. I'd say give mine my best, _but_... Oh, do it anyway. Why not." He shrugged, as if the opinions of his family were an afterthought. He still didn't look at the men he ordered away. They were not his, and he didn't want them.

He couldn't help but watch Elsa, instead. Puzzling over her like the intricacies of a good book.

"And what would Her Majesty ask of me?" He asked sweetly, after the others had gone. He stood again behind his sword, which rested on the icy floor. He kept his hands folded behind his back, and stood tall waiting for her response.

As if he were her soldier.

As if he were_ always _her soldier.

"I imagine I would not live long here in this temperature. You want me very briefly, then?" He didn't sound accusatory. Just, curious. As if he always expected to be thrown out quickly to die, and it didn't seem to bother him.

However short a time he was there with her, it was to be a time worth seeing. More interesting by far than by attempting to kill her -and likely failing.

.

The length of his stay would only depend on how long she needed him here with her. Once her needs had been fulfilled, once she was satisfied with what came from him, then he would not have any more reason to be held in her Ice Castle, for she did not need to care for another person, much less one that could not waltz about in the low temperature of the snowy mountain like her. like her. It was never company that she sought anyway -or else she would have preferred her sister above all else. No, she was doing fine with being alone, without much responsibility to think of other than her kingdom.

"Insight." There was no need for her to explain much to him unless necessary, he did not need to know of her intention and she most definitely did not need to share what she refused to share. "Of what you know of the Duke's intention."

He was her best chance of regaining the information that she needed. Should he cooperate with her then it would be a breeze for her to acquire it, as he was somewhat involved in it. No matter how he refused to fight her, he had been there -he had been hired to offer protection to his former ally.

Hans paused a moment. "He may attempt something on your sister, next, if he hasn't already. If he has I'll gladly bring back his head for you." The offer came before he could even finish thinking about it or how she might take it.

"He seems to fancy power, or a war. Perhaps he simply hates magic so much that he wants to kill you, but I believe his desire for power lay at the root of it. That's usually how these things go. But he's a fool of an old man who forgets that skirmishes and _war_ are two different things. _This _was not even truly a skirmish. Had it gone on, it would simply have been a _massacre_, no matter which direction. We have not yet seen war in our lifetime, in our nations. I had no plans to, but alas. He started it. I'm afraid the Isles might end it for you, we have very strict laws about starting wars in our name." He wondered if that truly helped in any fashion.

_Anna_…

Elsa had the castle's guards at the ready at all times to protect her younger sister, especially after the many discreet attempts to overthrow the two sisters for the sake of taking over the kingdom. They were to be posted wherever she may go, with a continuous rolling shift so there would not be even a moment of weakness. But still, with Hans' mention of her, Elsa could not help but feel that she should check on the Princess soon, by all means necessary, by whatever form she may choose. She may well come down the mountains, if she needed to.

Elsa, however, could not help but raise an eyebrow at the fact that this Prince, who had truly no relation to the Arendelle royal family, would offer such extreme action as his response to the idea of the Duke coming for the younger sister. Would he truly did not hesitate in slaying someone and bringing their head to the opposing side should he be called, or was that merely a sweetly-worded attempt in beguiling her? A part of her was curious to find out.

He was a person who analyze things that happened around him, it seemed, as his insight had been nothing but useful for her. He had let her learn a little bit about this insidious old man that had sent his men up to their possible doom.

"I have no desire for war," she mused, as she reflected on the old Duke's dangerous actions, "but I would not let him continue his plans either."

It was a little uncomfortable though, to see the Prince spill all of this so easily, no matter _how _he said he was highly against the Duke's plans and intentions, it set her on edge with her trust, made it hard for her to bring herself into trusting his words despite how sincere he had sounded.

"Tell me, Prince Hans," yes, she was aware of his preference of being referred to as Admiral more than Prince, but she had little to no care for his preferences. "Are you cold?"

Hans never shivered or showed signs of wavering, but there was perhaps a flicker of fear in his eyes when she asked if he was cold.

"At leave to say what I would, I would say 'it's a bit chilly'. Forced to tell the truth, I would say I've quite lost feeling in some places, and rather wish I _had_ in the rest." so he _did_ lie, just about strange things.

"As the youngest brother, I have learned that pain is weakness. I have withstood broken limbs without a whimper, and been injured in duels where only the blood on my shirt gave me away. Given leave to say what I would, I would sooner die than admit even a slight discomfort." He paused and looked around a bit.

"I don't fancy my chances if caught lying in your domain, however, so I suppose that secret of mine is now yours." There was something about her that both scared and enthralled him. He found it very difficult to tell lies that otherwise came so easily to him. Little lies, usually, about how he was. Nice words and sweet nothings, mostly. Things at least somewhat true.

He also found it difficult to simply _not_ say things. Perhaps because she unnerved him.

Elsa could only raise an eyebrow at him as Hans spilled bits of himself over such a simple question.

She found it hard to believe that his childhood was to unfold in such a way, and yet, she reminded herself that she too had learned a belief that sunk it's blade deep within her own person. That belief that _fear was her enemy_, whether her own fear or the fear that the people had for her. She had suffered from that belief, yet could not find herself getting rid of it. She was unable to. The world had decided that for her.

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

Rising up from her throne, she descended the two low steps until she at last stood at his level, noting the difference in their height that had prompted her to lift her chin a little higher for her eyes to meet his.

"You should stop standing around and move your limbs more, it will avoid them freezing. Why don't you start with helping me clean up these crossbow splinters and swords? It has gotten disgustingly messy here." She was no neat freak, she just preferred things tidy above all else, unlike her sister who could cover her bedchamber's floor with her various belongings and not mind it.

Turning, she made her way toward the stairs. She paused at the very base to look over her shoulder back at the auburn-haired Prince. "I would advise you to stay here instead of trying to run away, I will return soon."

"I wouldn't dream of it, your Majesty. My crew took my horse." Hans remarked, with a hint of his dry humor creeping in with his smile.

"What would you have me do with the weapons?" He reached toward his own sword, to buckle it back on. He had set it down for peace talks, not surrendered it. But he likely would, if she asked. He seemed to give under the slightest pressure from her, but no man became Admiral by acquiescing to every suggestion. No, Elsa must have been different.

And in his view, she absolutely was. Between her icy magic and her beauty, something compelled him to let her have any piece of him she asked, be that his truth or his sword.

"Toss them into the abyss." She suggested with an absent wave, uncaring and unconcerned as she started to climb up the stairs. She wouldn't bother to face him- especially after an amused smile had slipped onto her face for a brief moment due to his remark. she had little care for the weaponry that the Duke's men had left behind, she had no need of them. "You may keep yours if you keep up in being behaved."

The stairs lead up to the parts of Elsa's Ice Castle that none had ever seen before, aside from her younger sister when she should come to visit. Behind the doors of her bedchamber, she let out a breath as she leaned against the cool surface. already her energy for keeping up with her intimidating façade was running thin. She had never displayed such a cold-hearted mask for so long at once. She had only put it on to keep people at the distance she wanted them to be. Too close, and they may have been able to see past the walls she had built for years.

But, she had to do this, if it meant that she was keeping everything she cared for safe. Her eyes darted toward the mahogany chest at the foot of her bed, a little out of place as it did not match with the 'Snow Queen' atmosphere that was thick in the air. She lifted the lid open, pulling out a thick fur coat that hopefully was big enough for him to fit into.

She moved back down the stairs minutes later, heels clicking with each step that she took down the stairs. She kept her jaw tight, expression pulled back into the calm and aloof look she had displayed earlier. She made her way toward him before she had held the coat at arm's length. "Take it, I would hate to see you freeze to death."

Hans had disposed of the weapons quickly, not a difficult task. He kept only his sword at his side, and sheathed.

He was somewhat surprised at the gift.

"Her Majesty is kind. Thank you." He gave a slight bow and accepted the coat. Not wanting to test the arms, he pulled it around his shoulders to warm himself. He wondered what she intended for him, but he decided it wasn't fear that was making his heart race. He wasn't sure what it was. Excitement, perhaps? Intrigue? Curiosity?

A large part of him didn't want to leave. His body hurt from the cold, he couldn't imagine living in that cold and pain for long- but in her presence? Yes. He had no desire to leave that.

.

Elsa couldn't refrain from a slight scoff, though she managed to restrain herself from rolling her eyes as she looked at him, watching as he put the coat around his shoulders.

"Well, I am no _monster_, not the one you people just _love_ to call me, anyway." There had been nothing but whispers, people muttering under their breaths when they thought she was out of earshot, but she had always been aware of the names they called, always adding to the ever-growing list inside her own mind.

She was her own monster, in a way, but she never let anyone to see that, not even her beloved sister. No, this was for her to deal and her only.

Technically speaking, Hans had served his purpose, at least to the limit in which she had drawn, and there was nothing else for her to ask for him, not now anyway. She should let him go, like any other _good_ person would, she wondered what the men had told the people of the Prince's destiny. Had they perhaps told them that his life had been wasted? Perhaps that he was now the Snow Queen's prisoner, and drawn into yet another monster?

But, something within her had held her back from speaking words of freedom. A part of her wanted him to stay a little longer, hoping that his fingers and toes would not freeze off as the price.

"Not from me." Hans interrupted her thoughts all in a rush. _He_ had not called her a monster. _Sorceress_ yes, but that was not a sneering accusation. It was simply, as he knew it, a fact of her power.

"Of course not." The way that he had corrected her so quickly, perhaps out of fear that he had insulted her stuck fast in his bones, made Elsa actually chuckle a little.. Somehow his action, the way he had been so _careful _in threading his choices and weaving his steps around her, amused her truly.  
"What would become of you, I wonder, if you had been one of those men who did?" It was more of a tease over anything, she never wanted to _actually_ hurt anyone, especially those who never intended to hurt her, an act of self-defense could only go so far.

"You misunderstand me, I don't think I said that out of fear." He wasn't sure why he specified, or why he didn't feel so afraid. No, it was something else that compelled him. He wasn't yet certain what.

His boldness prompted Elsa to raise one curious eyebrow, as her arms came to cross over her chest.

"Oh?"

If it had not been fear that drove him into speaking like so, then she truly was compelled to know what it was, for it was rare that someone had not feared her. Especially for one who had witnessed what she was capable of. He had seen what she had done to those men -and knew what she _could _have done, had he not intervened.

This man, this Hans Westergaard of the Southern Isles, was perhaps the most interesting man she had encountered. There were many she had met, men that varied from fearing her to actually belittle her, those who were foolishly bold and those that cowered behind his guards. But Hans had been none of them, at least that was what she thought he was. He offered her the insight she wished, he approached her without raising his blade at her head, and had even listened to her when she had made him toss the weapons out.

He admitted that he preferred not to lie and did have sincerity in his voice and the way he acted, but as someone who wore a mask most of her life, her mind was plagued with questions still, even if she was unsure of what.

"No, I have a certain respect for you. It would take a fool not to, looking up at this marvel of yours." He glanced up at the chandelier, a spiked and intricate design, imposing and yet so very beautiful.

"There is an element of fear, yes, I won't deny it. But I am not sure what of. I have not feared death in a very long time. The _unknowable_, perhaps. I have never found a belief in any religion, perhaps I ought to find one, and quickly." He held a flicker of a smile for a moment, though why, he kept to himself. "Mostly, respect for you."

The corners of her lips tugged into a small smile as he spoke, out of amusement at the mention of religion, or out of the fact that he had told her that he respected her, she could not truly decide. She herself was not as religious either, but she followed a few regulations that came with her father's beliefs.

Elsa let the silence hang between them, and shifted on her feet, uncertain for a moment how to respond. she was not exactly one for prolonged conversation.

"My sister," she began, suddenly. "You have met her, yes? Was she well?"

"I have. She seemed well, if tired. I imagine being a queen was never her plan in life, much as being a full-time prince was never mine." Hans tucked his hands into the sleeves of the coat, across his body. He would never have admitted it, but he had been _desperately_ cold.

Her expression faltered at Hans' statement, of how her sister had looked from the eyes of others. "No, it had never her plan to." Anna never really voiced it, but it was easy to see how she truly felt about the responsibility she suddenly had to shoulder, as the co-operating Queen of Arendelle. "Unfortunately for her, she has _me_ as an older sister." Someone with the distinct lack of ability to actually socialize like a queen. She had to pose as an intimidating one instead, to manage. To top it all off, she had to have the ability to wield magic as well. It wasn't great for her 'political image'.

"Better by far than some of my brothers." Hans suggested dryly, in response. "The eldest will be a good king when it's his time, it's the _rest _I'm concerned about, should he not have heirs." But he shrugged a little. As if it was not his concern.

Elsa glanced up, as Hans had, to the chandelier that hung above them. She took pride of the delicate creation that came with her power. "It truly _is_ beautiful, isn't it?" it had come as a murmur, low and quiet and mostly to herself. She feared this power, once, but coming to live all by herself up in the mountain had slowly changed that. She looked back down to him.

"You have told me of yourself, today," her brows knitted as her eyes bored into his, trying to read him and yet failing to do so. "And yet, you still hold so much mystery."

"And you have told me nothing, but I suspect I know you better." He suggested with a slightly amused smile. "_Or_ I just enjoy conversational symmetry. The Isles does have an odd sense of humor." Alternatively, it was just him.

She would have said something about his claim that he did not fear death, -for what kind of a man didn't fear death when others had begged to be spared from it- if only the echoing knock on the door had not interrupted her line of thought even before she could open her mouth.

Elsa had almost forgotten that her weekly resources were to be brought today. She could only imagine what the mountain man would have thought if things had gone differently, and he found seven ice statues in the main hall. She only glanced at Hans without a word before she had made her way toward the doors, ice cape trailing behind her, as she waved her hand to allow entrance for the delivery man.

.

Hans' hand touched the hilt of his sword a moment, but seeing that Elsa seemed calm, he relaxed again and held the gifted coat tighter around himself. He followed at a distance, but then tucked himself behind a wall, to be obscured from view, as if by instinct.

"Afternoon, your Majesty." Kristoff nodded her way, carrying a sizeable basket, one of two, from his cart. "I saw some soldiers trekking down and looking scared, started worrying about you. All's well?" He asked, standard conversational such.

Kristoff was burly, that couldn't be denied, and a man of the mountains. No matter the weather, he could make his way up- but his hours changed with the season. Being summer, he was able to make a late afternoon run after his ice runs. In the winter, he brought more food and came less frequently, as he spent a lot of time out on the ice. The ice was his main job- he just did this for Elsa because he wasn't afraid to, and the Princess had asked for someone brave enough. It paid a little extra, but he would have done it for free. It was the one place he and his reindeer felt comfortable enough to admit to understanding magic. Kristoff always wore a strand of glowing blue crystals, but only sometimes did he untuck them from his wool tunic, so they could be seen. It was a little solidarity thing. Today they were tucked into his tunic. He didn't want to be seen as 'magical' in the kingdom. He just told people he dropped food off in the mountains. It was _technically_ true. He dropped things off in the mountains- in Elsa's pantry, so she wouldn't have to heft heavy things.

"Afternoon, Kristoff." Elsa could not help but offer him a gentle smile when he had mentioned what he had come across had made him worry over her. "Yes, everything is well. A little confrontation, is all." He was a gentle man, no matter how others -and perhaps even himself- perceived him. She could not help but assure him that those men had been nothing but a little trouble.

Stepping aside, she let him to make his way into her castle, and only then did she notice her eyes were unable to catch sight of the auburn-haired prince that had been with her just moments before. She frowned a little at the discrepancy. Apparently he had hid himself, perhaps in his attempt to save her from the need to explain the situation. However, she didn't wish to hide him, she only wanted to show nothing but the truth, to save her from future arguments with her sister, should she find out about this arrangement later.

"Hans," she called out, ignoring the confusion that crossed Kristoff's face from the sudden reveal of another in her domain. "Do come out, and perhaps you can help Kristoff in carrying the other basket. Don't be shy, he's harmless."

.

Hans left the coat behind the wall and wandered out, adjusting his sleeves as if he had simply come from another room.

"Of course." He assured sweetly. "Harmless? Surely. As harmless as an old man in piracy, is a young man surviving the wilderness." Hans observed. "You hunt, then."

"I do." Kristoff admitted, raising an eyebrow at the suggestion. "And everything else. Harmless to anybody who doesn't want to harm me or my reindeer. If Her Majesty trusts you, then I trust we won't have any problems requiring me to _not_ be harmless." Kristoff wasn't the most social of people, and he didn't trust easily. He trusted the royal family, but even their guards got him to be formal and a little suspicious. In truth, he could be plenty violent if he had to be, but he hadn't had to be with any people yet. Not in any big ways.

"You're nosy."

"God forbid we men _socialize_." Hans smirked, enjoying the little bit of banter as he wandered out to get the other basket.

Kristoff paused to watch the prince, raising an eyebrow. The baskets were made heavy, because Kristoff was an ice harvester, and a man who lifted exceptionally heavy things all the time. From what he could tell, Hans seemed like a scrawny sort. He couldn't help but want to see how it played out.

Hans' difficulty came more in moving in the snow, than anything, however. He had hidden depths of strength- and as per his custom, refused to show weakness. He simply moved the basket to his shoulder to easier bear the weight.

"Nice reindeer." He remarked in passing.

"Yeah. Sven's good. Let me help you with that, you'll break the eggs if you set it down hard." Kristoff followed Hans to assist him, at least a little bit as a silent show of respect. He had his fun testing Hans, and Hans passed well enough. He still wasn't exactly going to suggest they have a guy's night, but he trusted Hans well enough with the Queen. He didn't seem capable of posing a threat, at least.

Elsa watched the two men bantered, bemused at the slight tension shared between them. She chose not to show her concern, there was no need for her to intercept it. Nothing had gotten out of hand, and they had only just met, so it was rather understandable that they interact the way they did. She also could not help but chuckle when Kristoff stepped in to help Hans with his basket, concerned with the eggs inside it, as she followed them down to the smaller door of the ice castle. Many would not notice it's existence, attention either focused on the other grander things inside or even herself. She liked to keep it that way.

The door lead down to what she would call a kitchen, or as much as it possibly could be when one lived in a place made almost entirely out of ice. A fire pit had been built at the furthest wall, and she didn't bother to explain the details or technicality of it, willing to only admit it took her long enough to figure out how to work without melting the whole place down. At least in this cold place her supplies could last longer.

"Thank you, Kristoff." She truly appreciated the man's willingness to bring her supplies from Arendelle, or else she would not have any idea on how she was supposed to survive. "Do tell Anna, if she might ask, that the Prince is fine with me here."

Kristoff nodded. "Understood." He seemed a little perplexed. "Prince, huh?"

"I try not to let it affect my work. I'm an _Admiral_ more than a prince." Hans still didn't care for his royal titles, no matter who they came from.

Kristoff pondered what he said a moment. "Want me to let the men going down the mountain know that?"

Hans shrugged. "I can write a letter later." He didn't think about parchment or ink, nor did he particularly seem to care.

Kristoff nodded. "Alright. Next week, then, your Majesty." He gave a slight bow and moved to leave. He was a busy guy, and while he observed a few cursory formalities with Elsa, he was no noble, and wouldn't pretend to be. He was a working man who just wanted to do his job and move along.

After bidding the mountain man her own goodbyes, Elsa had turned back toward the Prince with a shrug. "At least my sister wouldn't trek all the way here when she heard from the men." For they wouldn't know what had become of the Prince. Their only knowledge was that they had left him alone with the Snow Queen; and that, fueled with their fear and perhaps even the Captain's passion for unnecessarily keep their tensions high, they might have thought Hans was a good as dead by now. Now _that_ would stir Anna enough to leave the kingdom to confront the older sister.

Living by herself, she had learned a basic way of caring for herself at least. How to make fire in her pit to cook, and such. The sight might not have been to Hans' expectation, but she was human still, and she needed to eat.

"Tell me, Admiral." He always insisted on correcting people about his titles, and from the short amount of time that passed she had deemed that no harm was to come from humoring him. "Are you able to cook?"

Hans rolled his sleeves up, in spite of the cold environment, to get ready to work.

"I can catch, gut, and cook fish to be edible; beyond that I'm not particularly skilled, but I learn quickly with a bit of guidance." He assured.

He assumed naturally that he would be asked to learn, and seemed to have no problem with being given that task, in spite of his technically still being a captive there. He wouldn't say 'prisoner', but technically she had not bade him to leave, so most would probably consider him 'captive' at the least.

.

It had not come as a surprise to Elsa when Hans had expressed to her that he did have a particular set of skills when it came to cooking fish, he was a Navy officer, after all and his work surrounding was literally the open sea, so of _course_ he would learn a thing or two about cooking fish.

As for her, she hadn't truly been good at cooking herself, growing up with cooks and servants in the castle did a number for her ability over the simplest of tasks. She was still learning up to this point, what she could and couldn't do with the various food supplies that Kristoff brought.

"Then we shall have fish today," she instead decided, mostly to avoid embarrassing herself in front of him. At least _he_ knew how to cook it. She still had to put on her 'Ice Queen' mask.

Hans smiled a bit, clearly trying not to laugh a little. "Excellent plan, your Majesty." He assured, managing to keep the laughter out of his voice. He thought it was endearing. For all her seriousness, and for all his ambition and claims to not be weak- both of them, foiled by frying pans.

"We have no idea what we're doing." He observed, letting a little bit of the laughter in. "I won't tell if you won't." And so, he set to cooking.


	2. Diplomat

**Thank you so much for all the reviews so far! My friend and I appreciate each and every single one!**

"I worry about the Princess," Hans admitted, as they finished their meals. He had done a pretty decent job spicing the fish (perhaps a bit salty), and paired it with some (slightly overcooked) vegetables (which needed more salt) and a bit of bread baked from some dough that had been packed. It was wise to pack it as dough, so it could be cooked as needed and not go hard over the week. With a bit of butter it was probably the most correctly-made part of the meal.

"I think the Duke might not take this loss lying down. The old get more ornery, I've found, and he is a prideful man."

"I worry for her too." Elsa always had, deep down within her heart, she had always worried for the wellbeing of her younger sister. Anna was her responsibility to care for, after all. Lowering her silverware, she let out a small sigh, shoulders slightly dropping as her queenly demeanor seemed to slowly slip away.

With the Duke's plan having failed almost before it began, none would doubt that he would take it poorly. She didn't even need to meet him personally to know that he was not the kind of man to accept his defeat, especially for a plan that he seemed to be confident in. Looking up at the man across the ice table, she searched for the green of his eyes. "What do you suppose we shall do?"

Hans had reclaimed the coat he dropped when Kristoff left, after they left the 'kitchen'. She may have been comfortable in the cold, but _he_ most certainly was not. Still, he was reluctant to leave, in spite of the difficulty.

"Is there a way to get down to the castle quickly? We could check on her. And if there's trouble, we shall deal with it. Or I shall. If nothing else, it will reassure everyone that you're no cold-hearted killer. No matter how much you pretend you can be." He smiled a little over his food.

He hadn't expressed as much before, but he realized very quickly that she had no interest in slaying the men after her. Had she been a truly violent queen, there would not have been a chance to rescue those men. Hans had bargained for their lives to be on the safe side, but he had seen enough of her now, to know that she was too kind to kill without a lot of pressure. More than he had seen, certainly, and six armed men was a not-insignificant amount of pressure to put on a person.

.

He had seen a glimpse of her behind her mask then, though he was not to blame for it, as it was she who had let her guard down. She had been too tired to keep up with everything for so long. She only gave him a small, tight smile.

"There is a way." One that she used during the rare times where she travelled down to Arendelle, for even_ she_ was not a fan of trekking down on foot. "But, I may need to fetch you more warm coats."

Elsa stood from her seat, gathering her plate to bring it to the makeshift sink. She cleaned it quickly, then made her way back to the stairs without a word nor explanation for Hans. He would see what she meant soon enough, as she came back down with another folded-over fur coat for him to take. "Come outside with me, we shall waste no time."

She had done this before, a few times, perfecting her control over her magic -and to see just how far she was able to create. Still, it was something that she had to take pride in, for being one of her best creations.

Hans watched with fascination, and followed as dutifully as any servant.

Wringing her hands, Elsa took a deep breath before she concentrated her magic. She let the snowflakes swirl at her fingertips, then waved them forward. With a brush of her hand and a blast of cold air and snow, two icy stallions took shape outside of her palace. Their pale snow hides sparkled, and their manes and tails moved in slow shifting chunks of clear ice. Their breath threw up not steam, but flurries, and their eyes were empty, but not lifeless.

"They're beautiful." Hans remarked, with some awe and softness. He very much liked horses. Of course he preferred his own, but he liked them regardless. He moved to pet one, just to marvel at it. "I can see what you meant about needing the extra coats, though." He laughed a little. Not so much for his shoulders, but to sit on. He was still a man, after all. Sitting on an ice horse? Not a pleasant thought.

"If we're to go down to the castle and project your strength, I have a proposition." He suggested, hoping she would take some interest. "A bit of a modification to some Isles traditions, but it would convey what it needs to."

.

One horse snorted at Elsa as it nudged it's nose against her palm, pleased at the compliment it had received from Hans, and with the fact it had been summoned back to life with a friend. The stallions' eyes were hollow divots, but their emptiness was not in any way haunting, at least not to Elsa. It seemed that Hans didn't mind it, either.

"And what _is_ this proposition that you're offering?" She wondered if the brief time they had together could truly change the relationship between her and this man so easily. Somehow now, she felt as if he was almost her personal advisor, someone to help her in making decisions she might not be able or willing to make for herself.

Hans unbuckled the sword from his belt again, and offered it directly to her, this time.

"There are typically two occasions in which a man might offer his sword to another, in the Isles. This is neither, but If you take mine, you show the world that my actions are yours to determine. If you make an ice sword for me, I become your right hand, acting out your will. For what other reason would a mortal man take up a weapon of your realm?" Such fancy terms. Perhaps he didn't fully realize that she _too_ was mortal, just a mortal with ice magic. Or maybe he didn't care, and just liked using poetic words for her. He seemed to like poetry and wordplay.

He never bothered to explain what the two occasions were.

.

She never bothered to _ask_ what the two occasions were.

Accepting his sword, a layer of ice had simply wrapped itself around her waist, mimicking the belt that he wore himself. She secured his sword against her hip, feeling the additional weight that came from such a weapon. She kept her neutral mask, as if it were ordinary. An ice sword then formed out of thin air in her other hand, delicate magic swirling and growing into a blade worthy to be wielded only by those she truly put her trust in. With a regal air, she offered it for him to take.

It was an exchange that she never thought would happen, could never imagine taking place, but she did not question it much as she mounted her horse with little to no difficulty. She took the reins as she looked at him. "Then we shall ride together, bearing each other's weapon."

.

Some part of Hans wondered if they had just gotten married by some culture's laws, but he brushed that thought away and buckled her sword to his hip. He tossed a coat up onto his ice horse's back (for his own sake), and hopped up as well, to ride.

"After you, your Majesty, unless you should want me to herald your coming." He suggested with a slight tone of amusement. Ordinarily the Queen would go before- but if they were to ride into battle, he would leave that decision up to her.

Besides, he didn't know the mountain very well, he was a navy man. Mountains were not his forte.

"I shall lead, you have never descended this mountain before." Elsa was not particularly into having her company lead them into going in circles, it would be a waste of time and with the dark slowly descending on them, it was far better if they were to go as efficiently as they could. She didn't fear the animals that lurked in the woods, nor did her horses, but she didn't want to come knocking at Arendelle's door at 3 in the morning.

Urging her horse forward, she started their journey down to the kingdom, noting that Hans followed close behind. These horses moved faster than any normal horse as their hooves skimmed over the snowy ground as if it were ordinary grass and earth, instead of sinking with every step they took.

.

Hans couldn't help but marvel at their horses on the ride, at least initially. He followed Elsa at a reasonable distance, and once the initial amazement wore off, he focused on the task at hand. They were potentially going into a hostile situation. He needed his wits about himself, or as many wits as he could collect from out of the chill in his brain.

Their horses moved at easily twice the pace of a determined army- and perhaps thrice that of the dejected group of stragglers they had sent down before them, but they still arrived significantly second to the Duke's men, considering their dinner. Still, Hans felt they may have arrived in good time. It would be foolish to leap _directly_ into one's 'back-up treason', surely.

"Shall we enter quietly, your Majesty? I should like to find out what's being said of us. I'm sure it's something dreadful." Hans couldn't help but smile a bit. "Perhaps a few iterations down the line they'll say you turned me into a snowman." In spite of his breeding, training, and the seriousness of the situation, he still had a sense of humor. Everyone had their flaws.

A small laugh escaped Elsa's lips before she could even help herself. She genuinely found how people thought of her to be such an amusing thought. Their ignorance over the truth was due to their minds being clouded with their fear of the unknown, of the fear for something that they had never seen before. After taking a brief moment to compose herself, she nodded. "Yes, we shall." She too would have liked to hear how they were going to describe their encounter with her, without any sweetened or terrified placations thrown in.

They unmounted, and with a mere flick of her wrist, the two horses had dissipated into thin air. Elsa led them both toward the small back door of the castle, one out of sight from most people. She would have taken the main entrance if she was to be dramatic, but yes, entering quietly was far more preferable this time.

The halls were mostly empty as the night blanketed the kingdom, the fire of the many candles set their shadows dancing over the walls. There were muffled noises from down the hall though, and she could only guess it was where her sister was.

.

Hans proved one of his other strange talents that day- walking silently. It was hard to notice at their castle, he spent so much of his time talking and joking, but now in the silence, it was easy to forget he was there at all. He walked with grace and calm, and made not a sound as he did. If not for his solidity, one might think he was a ghost who had been living in the castle for centuries. (Which, funny enough, would have been much older than the castle then).

He stayed behind the Queen out of obligation, but there was little doubt he wanted to move ahead to scout and observe, to find out for himself what they were saying.

.

If it had not been for his warmth, in contrast to her eternal chill, then Elsa may not have noticed his presence behind her. The castle was warm, yes, but Hans had given a different sort of heat that she could not ignore. As she neared the Council Chamber where they held meetings and discussions with their trade partners, she began to make out the discussions held behind closed doors.

"-my sister is a good person, she would never do such a thing!" Anna's tone was firm, determined as she argued with whoever it was with her inside. "Your men must have made a mistake! I don't understand why you would even send your men up to her in the first place!"

Hans leaned against the wall to listen, quite curious about the whole thing, like a true gossip.

"...We tried to talk things down, but in the end, the Admiral surrendered, he didn't return with us. We fear the Queen may have misunderstood our intentions. Perhaps she took it out on him already. A man can't survive in the cold forever." The Captain pointed out, by way of explanation.

"One should consult with both regents in a co-kingdom, and I am much too old to be making such a journey, so I had to send my proxies." The Duke pointed out, but even from the other side of a door it sounded like a weak lie to Hans. Then again, he read people all the time.

"Sent us up to die, more like! Who brings an _admiral_ to a mountain?" One of Hans' men grunted. These were old sea salts, the sorts of men who didn't care about another kingdom's rules and regulations. Hell, based on how they dressed, Hans hardly cared if they kept up to the Navy dress code. "He sacrificed for you bastards -pardon, Y'highness- and you've got the guff to say he surrendered!"

Hans made a little gesture of silent approval from behind the door.

"Who asked you to be here? This is_ Weselton_ business, shouldn't _you_ be rigging a mast somewhere?"

"I can think of a few-!" Someone managed to quietly convince the old salt to not finish that sentence in front of a lady.

The Princess was silent, if only for a brief moment, as her mind flitted back to the image of the handsome Prince that had come with the Duke, one whose company she quite fancied after he managed to make her blush. Granted, as her sister reminded her, she blushed easily. _Still... _ "My sister wouldn't let him die, I'm sure of it." But her tone was weak, as if even she did not fully trust her own words. "And they _should_ be here, they're Hans' men, and they were there too! I would like to hear the story from _all _sides."

Elsa, like Hans, made a small gesture of approval as well. Her sister had grown better than she anticipated, her decision making getting better. She was nowhere near as impulsive as she used to be.

Elsa had heard enough. She pressed her palms against the double-doors, pushing them open to reveal herself, prompting every head to turn her way.

"Elsa!"

Her blue eyes glanced over to Anna at the call, noting the surprised yet glad tone in it. Elsa couldn't give an answer at the moment, however. She had to put on the Snow Queen mask at the moment, and that meant no smiling.

She turned her attention toward the Duke, who stumbled backward at the sudden appearance of the Queen. She had narrowed her eyes in his direction

"I hear you are speaking of me?"

Hans smiled a bit and stepped out behind the Queen, amusement written all over his face.

"_Apparently_ I'm dead now. Awfully _spritely_ for that, I daresay." He hummed. his dry sense of humor showing up en force. He didn't bother to abandon the coat this time. His rules for when he did and didn't opt for the coat seemed erratic at best.

Hans allowed himself the one line to admit he was alive, but he was still there at the Queen's behest. He would do as she asked, and be a good right hand for her. He had to maintain his silence to let her control the room.

"But you _did_ surrender." The Captain pointed out, looking at the sword hanging at Elsa's waist. One of the two times, apparently, that swords were given.

"Guards!" The Duke was quick to cower, when faced with his fears directly.

The Captain may have had loyalties and opinions, but even he seemed slow to repeat the events from the castle. Hans' threats were still firm in his mind. The Isles would take care of the Duke if the Queen didn't.

"We should probably go home." He suggested quietly to the two crews, choosing not to move yet.

"Aye. _You_ probably should." Hans' second agreed. Neither acknowledged the Duke.

.

Anna's turquoise eyes caught the sight of the sword hanging against her sister's hip -she had never wielded a sword before, as she obviously preferred her magic. Then she saw the ice sword on Hans' hip, her eyes narrowing. They had spent a _day_ up in the mountains, but it seemed that many things had happened in that time. Some that, perhaps, she didn't even wish to know.

"He offered his life in exchange of yours, I believe." Elsa corrected the Captain, her eyes narrowing at the Captain. Had he chosen to ignore what had transpired up in her Ice Castle to guard his own pride, then? "And I accepted his offer. He is acting as my advisor, now."

Being ignored, and yet far too cowardly to take a stand against the Queen directly, the Duke's jaw tightened. "Weselton will never forget about this!" His attempt of threat was weak, as he stood behind the Captain, half of his body shielded away.

"Neither will Arendelle." It was Anna who spoke, even before her older sister could. She held her chin high as she mirrored her sister's strong and regal stance. "You have proven yourself to go against the Queen and that will result in nothing but consequences."

Elsa raised her hand, a motion for her sister to stop, before she turned to the Duke. "Leave this kingdom and never return. Arendelle will not accept any trade from Weselton from now on."

"I would suggest," Hans offered sweetly, "Perhaps leaving the duchy to any heirs, too. If you throw yourself at the mercy of the Southern Isles court, perhaps they'll conveniently forget the price one pays for _treason_ under _our_ crown. But at least you can tell them you didn't get me killed, so that's a very good point in your favor." It was weird to Hans that he was playing the nice one, offering ways to help, but he was okay with this development. "Isn't running a small state a bit too much work in your current age, anyway? Leave the history books now, and no-one need know about this _embarrassing_ little venture."

The Duke was paling, he knew full well be couldn't fight any battles here. He had only made things miserable for himself.

"A _coward_ in the Navy, I see." He grunted toward Hans. His only weapons of worth now were words.

Hans just laughed at him, which produced the opposite effect of what the Duke wanted. Hans' laugh was cold and unbothered. Someone who knew better. He saw no need to comment on that.

"You should leave." Hans suggested sweetly.

"We'll be going." The Duke was quick to get up. Even the Captain was a bit slow to follow, however.

"Not too late to re-think your local leadership." Hans suggested quietly to the Captain.

The Captain only stood, bowed politely to the ladies, and turned to leave with his men.

Hans' men stayed, for the moment, looking uncertain.

The Duke and the Captain left, sounds fading outside the halls as the made their way further from the Council Chamber.

The moment there was silence, Elsa turned her attention toward Hans' men, recognizing them and acknowledging that they had taken no part in her assassination attempt. She nodded to show them her understanding.

Anna, on the other hand, launched herself toward her older sister, arms coming to wrap around her. It was rare for them to see each other, and the Princess would waste no time in showing her excitement over seeing Elsa, not even when they were surrounded by others, still. "I knew you would never do such horrible things like the Captain claimed!"

Elsa could not help the softening in her eyes, even slightly, as she gently pried herself from her sister's arms so she could properly look at her. "Of course not, Prince Hans has been nothing but helpful."

"Yeah, well, about that." Anna took a step backward, which was odd considering that she had latched herself against the Queen just moments before. Had it been something that she said?

"You're not _married_ to him, are you?"

The question made her choke, though she quickly composed herself. "_No_, obviously not! Why would you even think that way?"

Anna gestured at the sword hanging from her waist, causing Elsa's brows to knit as she looked at the Prince suspiciously.

"This _better not _be the Southern Isles' custom of marriage."

Hans cleared his throat as well.

_"No?"_

It came out as much more of a question than he intended it to, and he quickly raised his hands to stop her reacting negatively.

"_Two_ occasions a man might give up his sword,_ one_ is getting engaged, _the other_ is _surrender._ so, the Captain's assessment was closer. _Neither_ option would have me wearing a sword in the end, so it's clearly a third case." He pointed out, gesturing to the icy sword Elsa had provided him.

"You're thinking of the vikings." One of the younger ones from Hans' crew piped up. "The vikings traded swords in marriage."

Hans looked up at the ceiling. "I_ knew_ after I suggested it that it might not quite sound like what I meant." He sighed. "Oh well, 'scared the hell out of the Duke and that's what we wanted. Thank you Fletcher, you are alarmingly knowledgeable for your station as always." Hans checked his sword belt as if to adjust something. In truth, it was an excuse to not seem attentive for a moment.

_._

_'The Vikings traded swords in marriage.'_

Elsa's nose scrunched at the thought of herself marrying someone she had known for less than a day, even_ if_ she had found Hans' company to be different than most. His presence around her at the Ice Castle was a refreshing and also useful thing, but she was _not_ one to foolishly accept one's marriage proposal so early without a thought. _No,_ they were not Vikings, so obviously they were _not_ getting married.

Hans' second in command chuckled at the whole thing.

"So, my question, if I may be so bold as to address Her Majesties'," He gestured to the two ladies. "Do we stay at dock and wait for the Admiral's return, or do we leave to go back to the Isles? We're not on any particular schedule, unless we're to follow the Duke's men and herd them to the Isles."

"Your Majesties, this would be my second-in-command, Captain Jesse Janssen, a salt so old that he was old when he was plucking me off of homemade rafts in my youth." Hans introduced with a tone of near-familial affection.

.

Elsa was thankful for Captain Janssen's comment. When the old man spoke up, he changed the subject to save them all from thinking about it.

"Escort them to the Southern Isles, we shall see what the King thinks of this behavior under his deal with Weselton." If she was to come as witness later on then she would travel then, no matter how discomforting the thought was.

"Not too familiar with the family, ey?" Jesse suggested with a little awkward shift.

"We don't spread word of illness out of the Isles, it's still my father's crown, even if Gerard must take its duties now and then." Hans shrugged a little, adjusting his gloves as something to fidget with.

"And the Admiral is fine with staying?"

"Right as rain, gentlemen. Her Majesty is fine company, but visit often. I would hate to be without my crew, should I need to leave again. Give_ His Highness_ my room, and my affection." Hans said it all quite casually, then realized how that sounded, paused, and turned to the ladies. "We jokingly call the ship's _cat _'his highness' because he's red, and it means that I don't have to answer to it." He admitted with a little smile. Hans had a childish side he didn't let out often around relative strangers, but it explained his odd sendoff.

"Aye, and he'll miss you, Admiral. We'll tell the Isles you're presently busy, and have a fill-in in your place. S'long as it's not 'Admiral' De Graaf again, ey?" Jesse laughed, and Hans smiled a bit. There was clearly a fair bit of history to this crew, and not enough time to explain it all.

"Oh! And the Admiral's horse? It's in the royal stables now, should the Lemon stay there?"

Hans looked to Elsa for that one. He sincerely loved his horse and wanted to visit it, but he wouldn't have much use for it on the mountain.

.

Elsa could only watch as the conversation unfolded before her, pleased to see that Hans and his crew seemed to share a close bond. The sendoff that they exchanged had made her shift on her feet, as truly, it was her fault he had to leave them. She was starting to reconsider if she truly needed him there, or was she just being selfish in keeping him.

She offered a small smile at the mention of the ship's cat, for she thought it was rare for people of the Navy to have pets -aside from parrots, but she believed that was more of a pirate thing.

The idea of Hans cuddling a feline was adorable, to say the least.

There was something in Hans' eyes when he looked over at her, after the mention of his horse. Watching him interact with her ice stallion earlier had told her of his particular love for horses, and it seemed like the new horse in the stable was precious to him. "It could stay here in Arendelle if you wish," the stable boy would take good care of it, like any other horses that the royal family owned. "But I don't recommend bringing it up to the mountain, it would be too cold there."

Speaking of, a thought crossed her mind as she glanced at her sister.

She turned back to Hans. "Or," she found a certain difficulty in saying the rest. "You could stay here too, if you wish. You don't need to follow me back to the Ice Castle."

.

Hans brightened a bit, and nodded. "Here, sounds like a fine choice for my horse." He assured.

However, he faltered a little on mention of staying at the castle.

"Oh, we can discuss that later. While we're here seems like a good time for you two ladies to catch up and trade notes. These gents can head out toward home and we can discuss what to do about things, hm?" He suggested sweetly. He wanted to gauge the relationships between the sisters, and he still needed to figure _himself _out, on the way.

He might freeze up in the ice castle, and he wasn't sure what good he did there- but he wanted to stay.

Why? To what end?

Deep down, he knew why. She was beautiful, _enrapturing _even. He wanted to follow her orders and be whatever she needed him to be. Was that pathetic? Weak? Maybe. He wasn't sure if he cared, this time.

.

The fact that Hans had not leapt at the chance of living in the much warmer Arendelle castle instead of the stifling cold North Mountain when offered it should not have made Elsa feel so glad.

Why would she be _glad _that someone might have preferred to live with her, isolated from the world, instead of living in the luxury of the kingdom's castle? Had she not been living in the Ice Castle because she _wanted_ to be alone?

"V-very well."

The slight shake in the older sister's voice had prompted the Princess to take her hand, squeezing gently. "Hans is right, there are _many _things we have to discuss."

"He may as well stay to listen then." Why she had decided that, she couldn't tell. Anna seemed uncertain, but she nodded as well.

"Your men may leave now." Elsa assured, gesturing to Anna so they might both sit as the men left.

Hans gave his men handshakes and pats on the back as they filtered out, with laughter and well-wishes.

When they had gone, he settled a bit. He felt a little bit like he was in trouble, now, and he wasn't quite certain why. A part of him wished he had gone with his men, but only that small part of him that yearned for the sea and the camaraderie. He felt there were bigger things for him in Arendelle.

"Shall I fetch you ladies some coffee, tea, brandy?" He suggested sweetly, as if he were part of the serving staff. He was just being a gentleman, he told himself, but there was a part of him that just wanted to make himself _useful_ (and not feel the need to say anything for a minute).

A useless gesture, really, he didn't even know where the kitchen was. He had not thought that far through.

Elsa's eyes narrowed at Hans' offer, his act of serving as if he was below their rank was almost suspicious. "There's no need, Hans, you are no slave of mine." If she was to enslave the neighboring kingdom's Prince, then she might as well raise her sword and barge through another kingdom's door in the Duke of Weselton's fashion. It would have been a grave insult for her to treat another royal in such a way. "At _ease,_ Admiral."

"Ah yes, speaking of," Anna seemed to have remembered something, as her hand left her sister's on her way toward the long table, leaning back against it as she shed her serious façade as well. "I am honestly glad that you two aren't having any sort of relationship at all. I mean, that would have been _awkward_, wouldn't it?"

"Why so?" Besides the fact that yes, she had only just_ met_ the man, Elsa could not find a reason why it would have been awkward, per se.

But the Princess only shrugged, a playful smile on her lips as she looked at Hans with a little too much longing in those turquoise eyes than Elsa would have liked. "Nothing."

.

Hans seemed almost amused at the suggestion that he was 'no slave', but the amusement he found in that, he kept to himself. He purposefully kept quiet while the ladies were talking however.

"The sword exchange was about sending a political message. One that I believe the Isles will read fairly cleanly, and the Duke's men seemed to understand well enough for the purpose. Though I'm very glad I didn't have to attempt to use a sword of ice." He offered a cursory laugh, but it felt performative. Truthfully, it was. He had to shift his persona when dealing with both the Queen and her sister, to something a bit more neutral. As cute as Anna was, he didn't want to flirt with her now. No, things had changed. _God,_ had they changed.

Elsa may not have wanted a relationship with a man she just met, but Hans felt something stronger, and unfamiliar. He wasn't sure what it was, but if it was romantic, he didn't want to chance it.

He wandered off a bit to look out the windows, still standing tall and acting casual. Elsa may have said 'at ease', but that was not something Hans truly felt he could do on land. Ease only came on the water (or perhaps, in a brothel).

.

There was something different in Hans, the way he acted and spoke, there was something that held him back, made him more controlled than he had let himself be when they were alone. Elsa could not put her finger on what it was, exactly, and she didn't wish to ask and make him uncomfortable. A part of her wondered if it had been something about Anna's presence there.

The two sisters caught up the best they could with the small amount of time that they had, Anna insisted that they should stay, considering how late it was that even the Snow Queen herself should not trek up the mountains, and Elsa reluctantly agreed, placing Hans in one of the guest chambers while she took her own that was always kept at the ready, should she come to visit. In the morning, they made their way back up into the mountain.


End file.
